New Inmates
by Kairi 'Shadow Sage' Taylor
Summary: In this quick tale, the team muses on some new and unique set of ghosts that they just caught. And if you know your 80s cartoon history, you may recognize who they are talking about...
The Real Ghostbusters

The New Inmates

By Kairi Taylor

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _There are probably some of you out there who have been wondering where I have been these past few months. Truth be told, I've been kept very busy on some real life stuff, and I had other priorities, one of them was to secure my own laptop so that I could actually do my own work. And that now has finally come to pass, so my lazy arse has no excuse._

 _All joking aside, I have gotten my focus back and its high time I start getting back into doing the writing I have been neglecting, as well as exploring some territory I have long wanted to go towards. And before I start on my big damn story, I wanna ease into writing regularly, so my first foray back will be with a series I have always loved as a kid, and that is with The Real Ghostbusters. I wanted to do one based in the movie/IDW comics universe, but that one will be a little more grand in scope. And before you ask, I am very well aware of the new movie and no, I will not be bitching about it. I'm going to actually, you know, wait for a movie to be released before I decide if I hate it. Oh and you will see me tackle a ghost hunting crew for the next story…just not someone you'd expect._

 _Also, if you are a fan of 80s animation the subjects of the story, aside from the Ghostbusters here, may bring back some fond memories as well as stir up old arguments. Enjoy._

"Man, are you still at it Ray?" asked Winston as he walked down the steps leading to the basement of the firehouse. If one was entering the spacious underground workshop of the Ghostbusters main headquarters they would find many interesting sights to greet them: one would be the large workbench where various parts and equipment lay about, along with a notebook filled with notes written with great detail by Dr. Egon Spengler. And they would also see a large red machine embedded in the wall, humming silently. The Ecto Containment Unit was currently being monitored by Dr. Ray Stanz, who sat busy gazing through an attached set of lens built into the machine. Next to him hovered a being that was considered the company mascot-Slimer floated nearby eating from a large tub of fried chicken. Ray looked up beaming and said to Winston "Sorry, but I can't help it. These new ghosts we nabbed are like nothing we've ever seen before. A Class 7 accompanied by several Class 5 Full Torso Apparitions and a couple of Class 6, we may have hit the mother load."

"Any that's what worries me." Winston pointed out. "We're not too sure that these guys have any friends that may want to take out any of their frustrations on us or bust their boss out."

"I'm not too sure about that Winston." The voice came from Egon, who was currently at work on his own computer console. "The other ghosts that was with the Class 7 seemed to do so more out of fear than loyalty. The removal of him from the bigger picture may actually put them at ease if anything, and they would most likely become disorganized without his leadership. The readings I took from them though are quite fascinating. They are more unique than any other ghost we have encountered as of late."

"But it was still a relatively easy job compared to the ones we normally get." Winston pointed out. "I don't know why those other guys had so much trouble with them."

"I believe their equipment was an important factor," Egon pointed out "plus the fact that the Class 7 was a being that could open portals into the world of the living from what they told us. If they came from Limbo itself, we should look into possibly opening a portal to send ghosts there."

"Guys we're missing out on the bigger picture and that is copyright infringement!" Dr. Peter Venkman walked down into the basement as Ray said "Uh oh, not this again. Come on Peter let it go, it's an honest mistake."

"No it is NOT Ray. What outfit like that runs around and actually calls themselves serious Ghostbusters? And they've been busting the same ghosts for how long? They remind me more of a bad Saturday morning cartoon than serious competition. And have you seen their car?"

"I don't know; it has kind of a quaint charm." Ray pointed out. "Plus it flies."

"And it insulted me." Peter angrily retorted.

"I'm trying to see why that is a negative." Winston replied. "And you didn't seem to mind flirting with that purple female friend of theirs."

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for a woman of color." Egon looked up from his console and replied "And she is definitely human as far as my readings could tell."

"So, what do you think will happen to those guys now?" Winston asked. Egon adjusted his glasses as he mused on Winston's question. "Seeing as now we have captured their main source of trouble, any other ghosts that plagued them no longer have a way to come to our world and cause any trouble. So, I believe that we may have lessened their burden a great deal. I would like to have them drop by so we can study their equipment closer."

"No no, let's nix that idea. I kind of like staying in business and less competition the better." Peter pointed out.

"Also, Janine may get jealous of the redhead that hit on Egon." Winston said.

"VERY funny, Winston." The voice of Janine cut into their conversation as she said to the team "You guys just got a call from Flushing. Looks like John Bowne High School's got a little issue in their cafeteria. "

The team sighed as Peter pointed out "Maybe they should have thought twice before building a high school right next to a cemetery." As the team scrambled upstairs to load up Ecto-1, Slimer floated down and took a peer into the inner workings of the Ecto Containment Unit. The little ghost was fascinated by the new prisoners (with the exception of the little rat like entity) and he began to bear witness to what was now about to unfold.

"This is completely and utterly **UNACCEPTABLE**!"

Prime Evil bellowed in rage as he looked all around him. The once feared apparition thought he had finally gotten the best of the most hated team of Jake Kong, Eddie Spencer and Tracy the Gorilla. He and his team had trapped their mutually despised hunters in the confines of Rockefeller Center along with Futura and Jessica Wray. It was a beautifully executed plan. Holding the Rocketttes hostage. What he didn't count on, however, was someone on the staff making a call to some OTHER team calling themselves the Ghostbusters. Before he knew it, the four guys in jumpsuits broke the doors down and proceeded to fire something that did not dematerialize like Jake's weapon but ensnare. It was only a matter of minutes before he and each one of his crew found themselves stuffed into a laser grid powered black box. To say it was cramped was a massive understatement.

Now he was…somewhere. Not Limbo and not the Underworld. Definitely not the Underworld to his relief. But wherever he was, he was not alone, as a various assortment of beings all had languished in there, telling him tales of how they were captured when not looking at him with either contempt or amusement. "Out of all the places to be and all the ghosts to be trapped with, I'm stuck with my band of buffoons. Can this get any worse than—"

"Prime Evil, how long has it been since you last saw me?"

"Oh no. No no no…please anyone but-"

Prime Evil looked up to see above him flew Samhain, someone he despised almost as much as Jake Kong, Jake Kong Jr or Big Evil. The spirit of All Hallows Eve chuckled as he remarked "How the mighty have fallen. I was wondering what someone like you would do if you ever met up with those accursed Ghostbusters. Seems like they answered the question for me."

"Laugh while you can, pumpkin face. Once I open a portal out of here—"

"Yes, good luck with that. You'll find your powers have no effect on this place. It is the perfect prison so to speak. I guess you'll have to hope someone from the outside likes you enough to set you free.

"…I'm stuck here aren't I?"

"Oh yes. Big time. Also, you may want to avoid him."

Turning around, Prime Evil saw one of his underlings, Scared Stiff trying to wave to the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man…right before his fist scattered Stiff's bones everywhere. Prime Evil sighed and asked "So they got Boogieman too?"

"Yes, can't believe it myself."


End file.
